Interrogation
by grungekitty
Summary: SPRX get's captured and tortured for information. Can he hold out until rescue? Or is rescue even coming?


**Got the idea from"Two Nights" by LEastman****(which is AWESOME BTW! She seriously deserves more attention!)**

**Anyway, I stashed it, and now I'm bored at school**

**So here we go!**

**-grungekitty  
**

* * *

SPRX coughed out another laugh

"I grow impatient with you, simian!" He captor barked "tell me the super robot's weaknesses or face more suffering!"

"No" SPRX refused strongly

This earned him a kick in the stomach

A sound of pain escaped SPRX as a response

His captor smiled, and kicked the monkey again

"Get it through your head! I'M NOT GONNA TALK!" SPRX yelled

"And you'd better pray that I don't believe that, because if I can't get anything out of you, then your useless" the man said, then leaned in "and I don't like to keep useless things around"

Then SPRX felt more kicks

He clamped his teeth and cursed at his restraints in his head

But managed not to say anything

"Everyone has their limits" the man added, not letting up on the kicks "and I _will _find yours!"

SPRX was on the verge of tears, but held them back

The thought to sell out the team to end it crossed his mind

But he quickly banished it

He tried yet again to send a distress signal

signal blocked

He tried again

signal blocked

And again

signal blocked

And again

signal blocked

He knew it wasn't going to work, but it gave him something else to focus on decides to pain

"We're done with this" the man said as he delivered one last kick, then turned to a guard and nodded

then the guard came back with something big and black

the man smiled and took it

SPRX couldn't tell what it was and wasn't sure if he even wanted to

after a moment SPRX knew what they were

big black wires that had been attached to his restrains

he was being electrocuted

and it was agony

he didn't even try to muffle the scream

then man just smiled

"just give me something I can use and it'll stop" he said, almost warmly

the thought was crossing SPRX's mind more than he would of liked it to

but regardless, he held his tongue

the man's face twisted

"TALK!" he demanded

SPRX lacked the energy to think of a good come back

so he merely stayed silent

the shocks happened on and off for another hour and 27 min.

out of things to do, SPRX had counted

he figured out that there was about 2 breaks in the shocks every minute

then that they were an average of 20 seconds apart

he was trying to find something else to figure out when he noticed that this break was too long

he chanced opening his eyes

only to feel water being sloppily dumped on him

some got in his mouth, and it tasted terrible

SPRX spat and coughed to try to expel the dirty water

then he felt the most agonizing shock yet

when it stopped, he just hung his head limply

then man crouched down and lifted SPRX's head up

"that's just a taste of how bad it's going to to get if you don't talk. so how about it? save yourself the misery?" the man said

SPRX took a second, considering his next action

then spat in the man's face!

the man lash back, wiping his face off in disgust

SPRX gave a beaten and exhausted version of his signature smirk

"I'm gonna regret that" he thought

and sure enough, he felt the man actually claw his face!

"so SPRX, was it worth it?" SPRX thought to himself "probably not"

then the shocks began again

SPRX cursed himself for his own stupidity

it was really all he could do, the pain was too distracting to start counting again

so calling himself bad names it was!

SPRX started feeling numb after a bit, which he guessed was good

but the man noticed that he had stop responding to the shocks

SPRX heard him shut off whatever he was using to make the shocks

"give up?" SPRX asked, not even lifting his head

funny, he lacked the incentive to even move, but a witty comment, he could always manage

"far from it" the man smiled, the walked behind SPRX

SPRX didn't even want to try and figure out what was coming next, he'd know soon enough

then he felt a sting run across his back in a straight line

"A _whip_!?" SPRX thought, completely exhausted

"this is going to get worse before it gets better" The man said as he continuously lashed

SPRX didn't even respond

the whipping continued

SPRX looked for another distraction

_anything _but the pain

eventually he decided that a black spot on the floor was the most interesting thing in the world

"It'll stop when I get what I want" The man said

SPRX just hung limply

he couldn't even scream anymore

the man lashed one more time

there was nothing for a bit

SPRX wondered what could be the cause

then he felt something cold pull across his bloody and scarred back

he inhaled out of pain, but he couldn't get a scream through his swollen throat even if he wanted to

he doubted that he'd be able to talk even if he decided to

SPRX started to fade in and out, barely conscious

it was all catching up to him

he heard someone come in and say something to the man, who sounded very happy to hear whatever it was

he felt a few more cuts, then he was left hanging there limply

he vaguely thought he heard the man leave, but couldn't raise his head to check

then he heard the door open

struggling?

he definitely heard struggling!

but who was struggling? SPRX recognised the voice, but couldn't place it, he was barley self aware

"SPRX!?" the familiar voice said, concerned

SPRX barely forced hie eyes to flutter open slightly, he couldn't make out much

but he saw a blue form on the wall

then it clicked where he knew the voice

"G-Gib...Gibson?" SPRX muttered, barely audible

SPRX couldn't stop his head from falling limp again

he heard Gibson talking, but couldn't make out what he was saying

then he felt something sering hot pressed against his side

SPRX's previous theory about not being able to make any noise if he wanted to was shattered as he felt an involuntary scream escaped him

he felt more agonizing burns for who knows how long

hearing what he was pretty sure was Gibson shrieking in horror in the background

until finally, it stopped

SPRX felt his restraints loosen

and he fell to the ground

the thought of running crossed his mind, but it was forgotten when he found that he couldn't move anyways

SPRX felt water being lazily thrown on him again

he could barely cough it out

was Gibson still yelling?

he couldn't tell anymore

some more dirt water was thrown on him

then he blacked out

...

SPRX's eyes opened in a lazy fluttering motion

he moaned and tried to move

but he wasn't able too

half asleep, it took him a second to register the pain and bandages restricting his movement

SPRX slowly felt his senses make sense of where he was and what was happening

it smelled like a familiar scent of strong sterile chemicals

he saw a familiar shad of grey on the ceiling

and heard some familiar sounds

he was in medbay

then he noticed that he couldn't see through his right eye and that there was someone holding his hand

he felt like he had the ability to speak again

"what...what's going on?...what happened?" SPRX asked in a groggy and rough voice

"he's awake!" Nova's voice said

"oh thank Shuggazoom!" Gibson said, rushing over

SPRX noticed that he couldn't hear out of his right ear

"What's-" SPRX started, squirming a bit

"SPRX! don't move!" Gibson said as he and Nova held SPRX still

"told you he'd make it!" Nova smiled

Gibson shrugged the statement off

SPRX reached the hand Nova wasn't holding to the right half of his face

there was a bandage

well that explained why he couldn't see

"SPRX? What do you remember?" Gibson asked with a tint of nervousness

SPRX strained to gain a memory

"not much" he mumbled "...I...I think I got captured...and...interrogated...a _lot _of pain"

"is that all?" Gibson choked

"yeah...wait! no! you were there...I think...were you there? did you rescue me? wait...no" SPRX gripped his head, trying to force his thoughts to make sense

Gibson was silent for a moment

"you went missing while you were out on patrol, and I was captured while looking for you" Gibson said

"right! I..I-I think I blacked out when they brought you in" SPRX said

then SPRX noticed that Gibson wasn't hurt

there wasn't a scratch!

"didn't they interrogate _you_?" SPRX asked suspiciously, concerned that Gibson had talked

and that would have meant that SPRX had been through all of that for nothing!

Gibson choked a bad memory back

"they did interrogate me..." Gibson said, still struggling with his emotions "...but not...like they did you"

SPRX raised his eyebrow

"they didn't..." Gibson started "...you didn't black out...I suspect that you repressed most of what happened after that..."

Nova looked at Gibson expecting, he hadn't explained what had happened yet

Gibson gulped

"they made me watch" he said plainly

Nova gasped

SPRX still didn't fully understand

"they tortured you in front of me until I talked" Gibson gulped, still trying to choke down the thought "I say you didn't black out because I could hear you scream... I can _still _hear you scream!"

then it clicked for SPRX

he gasped, that was far worse then anything they could of done to him!

"...they put the right side of you face on a grinding stone" Gibson said, his voice cracking

SPRX felt the grip around his hand tighten as Gibson started sobbing

"do you want me to tell the others?" Nova asked sympathetically

Gibson nodded weakly while crying

Nova nodded and left

SPRX tried to force himself up

"What are you doing?" Gibson asked

"The guys going to attack any minute now, and you guys are gonna need the help! hurt or not, I gotta- ah! eeee...ow!" SPRX said, falling back on the table

Gibson blinked at him

"do you have any _idea _what they did to you?" Gibson said

"not really?" SPRX smirked, trying to make the situation a joke

"...I guess that's a good thing..." Gibson muttered "let's just say, you're not leaving that bed for a _long_ time"

SPRX sighed

"So I'm helpless here while you guys need me!" he spat at himself "great!"

"SPRX! CAN YOU THINK ABOUT YOUR OWN HEALTH FOR JUST A MOMENT!?" Gibson yelled

there was silence

his words echoed through the air

Gibson sighed and tried to calm himself

"Do you even know how worried we all were?" Gibson said in a hushed tone "Do you remember what it was like when Antauri died? now picture that was you! just imagine that for a second!"

SPRX did as Gibson said, and imagined what it would be like if he had died in that room, with Gibson watching, on the way back to the robot, or right there in medbay

SPRX started crying, thinking about the team at his funereal, a thought he was trying to forget, but now couldn't

he cried harder thinking of whenever they would leave his room untouched, or pack everything up

he cried, now understanding Gibson

"Think about that every time you're about to do something reckless and stupid!" Gibson said a little rudely, crying himself

SPRX just nodded

an alarm went off and Gibson left

and SPRX was alone with the horrifying thought

then Gibson's words rang through his head

_"I could hear you scream... I can _still _hear you scream!"_

SPRX knew that Gibson was going to have nightmares about whatever happened after he blacked out

for a long time to come

* * *

**done!**

**I've been doing this on and off for a LOOOONG time now!**

**anyway**

**yeah...Piper had a little bit of fun here ^v^**

**-grungekitty**


End file.
